


Losing It

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you make it very hard for me to perform without fucking losing it. god, you have no idea, brendon."





	Losing It

a tear fell slowly down brendon's cheek. not a sad one, but a happy one. the image before him was, quite frankly, beautiful. it filled him with an indescribable feeling. sure, there was the happiness, but there was something  else. it made his heart beat faster, a fluttering feeling appearing in his stomach. he had never imagined that something such as this would happen on tour. but, evidently, it had. because, in front of brendon, there were thousands upon thousands of people, illuminating multicolored hearts through their phone torches. a display of pride, of unity, and one of acceptance. 

brendon sang through the song, pride flag clutched in his hands on the microphone stand, captivated by his fans throughout the performance. he knew the other guys on stage felt the same. it was awe-inspiring, truly. as he finished, he gave a teary-eyed thanks to the audience, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the flag, and throwing it back out into the audience. he was met with screams and cheers. it was surreal.

"i just wanna tell you guys, it doesn't matter who you are. straight, gay, bi, pan, whatever the fuck else, it doesn't matter. you be you. don't let the uneducated bastards get you down. this tour has been amazing to me, and to the other guys on this stage. your display of pride never fails to make me fucking cry. keep on spreading this positive message, and remember to be true to yourself, be proud, because i sure as hell am proud of you. anyway, this last song is a little older. sing along if you can." brendon yelled out at the audience. as the opening notes of 'i write sins, not tragedies' started playing, the audience screamed with joy. he glanced over at dallon, who raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'get your ass over here'. brendon loved this part of the show. he walked over to dallon, not breaking eye contact. they both knew what happened next.

"oh, well imagine, as i'm pacing the pews in a church corridor," they both began, their foreheads pressed together. their lips inches apart. brendon shuddered, and continued, "and i can't help but to hear, no i can't help but to hear an exchanging of words."

it was then when he pulled away. there was a routine they stuck to: they sang the first few words together, then brendon would continue the rest. but brendon wished, very much so, that they could spend the whole show like that, that he could close the gap. but he couldn't. he didn't have the courage, and dallon didn't like him like that. brendon was sure of it. rejection in front of thousands of people was something he didn't want to ever experience, or rather, he didn't want to experience rejection at all. anyway, all the 'gay' things they did on stage were for show. it amused both of them to see the hysterical fans. speaking of which, brendon thought, i actually have an excuse to do that shit right now. 

brendon continued singing, and sauntered back over to dallon. he winked at him, before walking behind him, and pressing his crotch into dallon's ass. brendon began moving his hips backwards and forwards, still singing the lyrics, while dallon swung his head backwards, mouth open. he clutched his bass tightly to his front, continuing to play. they'd done this before. brendon relished in the fact that he had an excuse to be this close to dallon, the friction causing stars to appear in his eyes. brendon moved away from dallon as he finished the last line of the song. luckily, he hadn't given himself a boner on stage. he winked at dallon, and dallon winked back, blushing. the fans liked to call it 'stage gay'. it was fake. in dallon's eyes, at least. brendon let himself believe it was real sometimes.

"alright, everybody. the show's over. thank you for being amazing. i hope you all had a wonderful evening, good night!" brendon said, all the guys on stage taking a bow, before walking off stage. dallon still held his bass in the same manner as before. when they were safely in the corridor where all their dressing rooms were, dallon dropped his bass, and pulled brendon by the arm into an open doorway. dallon closed the door, and turned on the light. it appeared to be his dressing room. 

"dallon, wha-" brendon began, stopping suddenly. dallon had a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants, and was looking at brendon with dark eyes. brendon's mouth dropped open, "o-oh, oh."

"do you have any idea what you do to me?" dallon asked, voice low and husky. he stepped forward, crowding brendon against the wall, his sheer height meaning that he was towering over brendon. dallon placed his hands on brendon's waist, leaning so that he was whispering in brendon's ear. brendon could feel his breath tickling his neck. "because you make it very hard for me to perform without fucking losing it. god, you have no idea, brendon."

and that's when dallon connected their lips together. immediately, brendon responded, moving his lips in time with dallon's. that was the easy part. the hard part was remembering to breathe, that he needed oxygen to live. but, fuck, it was easy to forget when the fireworks exploding in his head were making him feel so alive. the tingling sensation running through him made his heart seem to leap out of his chest. it was real, it was happening. his dreams weren't dreams anymore. brendon swiped his tongue along dallon's bottom lip, dallon moaning in response, opening his mouth to allow brendon entry. their kiss deepened. it become more hasty and messy. dallon's hands ran up and down brendon's sides, while brendon's hands slid under dallon's shirt. brendon pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily, eyes dark and lustful. dallon tugged at the hem of brendon's shirt, and brendon allowed him to pull it off, he himself pulling dallon's off afterwards.

"you've got too many clothes on, brendon." dallon almost growled, sending heat to brendon's lower region, causing a whine to escape his throat. dallon unzipped brendon's trousers, pulling them down, leaving brendon in just his boxers. he then took his own off, throwing them haphazardly to the side. "that's better."

dallon reconnected their lips with speed, wasting no time in deepening the kiss. brendon moaned, bucking his hips forward, his crotch requiring friction. dallon grabbed his waist, pulling him forward so that their crotches were touching, their clothed dicks rubbing against each other as dallon moved brendon's hips against his own. brendon ran his hands all over dallon's bare body, finally allowed to explore what he had only yearned after in the past. he dug his fingernails into dallon's sides as he picked up the pace, his head thrown backwards, moans escaping his mouth, loud. his dick throbbed painfully. he began to see stars. 

"dallon, i'm gonna-" brendon began, before letting out a large moan, almost a scream, as he reached his climax, his boxers dampening. he felt euphoric. dallon stopped moving their hips, as he too had released into his boxers. brendon felt accomplished, he had done that: he had done that to dallon. brendon wrapped his arms around dallon, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another. 

"brendon, you were so good. you're beautiful, you know that, right?" dallon whispered, voice deep, "i love you. with my heart, with my everything, i fucking love you, brendon urie."

brendon blushed, "and i love you, dallon weekes."


End file.
